The Agent and the Faithful
by Scott Lestrange
Summary: Bellatrix kills Sirius and questions how faithful she is to Voldemort, in comparison with Snape. During a heart to heart they kiss, and this sparks a love affair which continues through Dumbledore's death until they both die during the Battle of Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Severed Ties  


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fanfiction. All characters and references are the property of JK Rowling.  
**

**[A/N The time frame for this fanfiction is from the end of the Order of the Phoenix to the end of the Deathly Hallows]**

The niece who she despised the most was chasing her in the midst of the battle. The wench who did not like to be called by her proper forename had decided to try her hand at the great Bellatrix Lestrange. Down below, another heated fight was ensuing between Bellatrix's estranged cousin, Sirius, and her sister's husband, Lucius, near a mysterious veil in the middle of the room, after the prophecy about the boy and Voldemort had been smashed. The Potter boy was watching from a distance, as various other sycophantic members of the Order saved his friends. Whilst trying to hold off the moron of a Metamorphmagus pursuing her, Bellatrix was keeping a close eye on Sirius and Lucius, waiting to make her move.  
Tonks was throwing curses left, right and centre at Bella, who in turn was both blocking and retaliating.

Sirius had just blown Lucius away with a perfectly executed Stunning spell, and at that moment, Bellatrix swooped down on her prey like an eagle in heat, ready to kill. Sirius, however, was ready. No sooner had Bellatrix landed than an earth shattering duel started between the two cousins. It was clear that the two relatives were duelling to kill. Bellatrix shot a fiery red beam at Sirius, which just missed.  
"Come on, you can do better than that!" he shouted, his bellow echoing throughout the room.  
Oh, you're going to regret that, you bastard, Bellatrix thought, as she fired another jet of light at Sirius, which crashed into his chest. Sirius slowly fell into the veil, his last laugh illustrated on his face.

Bellatrix looked up to the top of the hall, and cackled in excitement. She was clearly satisfied with her work. She ran through a gap in the wall to the Atrium screaming, "I KILLED SIRIUS BLACK!" at the top of her voice. She looked behind her to see a new challenger. A skinny boy with untidy hair and round glasses brandished his wand and exclaimed, "Crucio!"

The exclamation contrasted with the feebleness of the execution. A weak jet of red light hit Bellatrix in the arm and she fell to the marble floor. As she lay there, she giggled and cried, "You've got to mean them, Potter! You cannot win against me with those piss-poor spells, for I am Lord Voldemort's most faithful servant!"

However, as she screamed her last claim, Bellatrix realised that there was one other servant of the Dark Lord's whose faith equalled hers, if not outweighed it.  
And then he appeared, the man who she lived to serve for. The dark wizard formerly known as Tom Riddle had entered the Atrium, and was taunting the scrawny geek who had tried to use Bellatrix's signature spell on her, to no avail. All the while, he was running through her mind. What would he say if she told him that the prophecy had been smashed? The prophecy _he _had overheard. Bellatrix had to know. It was imperative. As a battle she did not care for commenced in the Atrium, she slithered into a fireplace and the Floo Network carried her to him.

Bellatrix apparated into a dim lit room full of flasks, parts of animals and which contained a musky smell, as if someone had died.  
"Can I help you, Bella?" the voice of Severus Snape asked.  
"Oh, Severus. I've just come from the Ministry, the Dark Lord's there, and he looked fucking furious. I don't know what to do!"  
Snape sensed that Bella was going to rant, and poured her a glass of oak matured mead. He handed her the glass and told her to sit on the floor. He joined her.  
"We were trying to get Sybill Trelawney's prophecy, Snape. We fought the Order, almost successfully. I killed my cousin."  
"You—you killed Sirius?"  
"Yes. I meant it, as well. The problem is, the prophecy was smashed before Sirius died, in the midst of the fight. I don't know how, but it was smashed and I could do nothing as I was battling Tonks," Bellatrix stopped as tears ran down her cheeks, "IT HELD THE ANSWER TO EVERYTHING, SNAPE, AND WE FUCKED UP!"

Bellatrix howled with grief, and she sobbed as Snape offered his shoulder for her to cry on. It was the first time that he had seen the vulnerable side of the somewhat solid Bellatrix Lestrange. He felt sympathy for her.  
"Bella," he sighed, "Listen to me. You are not to blame for the destruction of the prophecy. You were fighting Tonks. Voldemort trusts you, he will simply find someone else to blame. He will find out the contents of the prophecy, I can assure you."  
Bellatrix continued to sob, and Snape held her face up by her chin. He looked into her dark, empty eyes, and kissed her on her burgundy lips. Bellatrix, in the heat of the moment, responded to Snape's advance, and they locked lips for what felt like a lifetime to all involved.

Wait a minute, Bellatrix thought, whilst entwined with Snape, I should've made the advance. She pulled away as she regained her senses, and struck Snape on the cheek with the palm of her hand. She ran over to the fireplace she had arrived in, and disapparated. Snape, meanwhile, put his hand on his increasingly red cheek, and smiled, whilst he pitched a tent.

**[A/N I will try to write Chapter 2 as soon as possible. I can't promise anything as I'm quite busy at the moment. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, nonetheless.]**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Reasoning 

**[A/N Turns out I could do Chapter 2 sooner than I expected. Please note that I am not sure of the exact period of time between Sirius' death and the day that Narcissa asked Snape for help, so I have chosen a suitable distance between the two events. In addition, whilst the rating of the last chapter was T, I feel this chapter may increase the rating somewhat. *giggles*]**

_Four weeks later_

After the well received decision by her husband to go to the trial of Lucius Malfoy at the Department of Mysteries, Bellatrix found herself spending the day by herself at Lestrange Manor. Bellatrix had desired to have the manor all to herself, but unfortunately, she was held back by the shackle in life that is marriage. She was married to fellow Death Eater Rodolphus Lestrange, a marriage in which there was no love lost between husband and wife. Bellatrix indulged herself in the elf made red wine that she had retrieved from the wine cellar with an effortless Summoning charm.

Just as Bellatrix's scarlet red lips had touched the liquid inside her glass, she heard a faint crack outside that could only be the sound of someone Apparating to that location. She crawled up to the mountain of mahogany that was the front door, and grabbed the brass doorknob to open the door. Euphoria rushed through Madam Lestrange's body as she saw Severus standing there, however he was not smiling, for he had a vacant expression on his face.  
"Bella, I have to talk to you about the other evening."

They sat on the couch made out of Welsh Green skin, sipping the wine. Snape got straight to the question which had been on his mind for four agonising weeks:  
"Why did you come to me on the 18th of last month?" he asked, curtly.  
"I'm sorry?" Bellatrix replied innocently.  
"Why did you seek my help after you killed Sirius, when you had Narcissa's comfort to help yourself to?"  
"I knew that the Dark Lord trusted you as much as myself," Bella explained, "After Harry Potter had knocked me to the ground with a questionable Cruciatus curse, I began to think about your reaction to Trelawney's prophecy being smashed. The Dark Lord has put so much faith in you for a long time, even before he killed the Potters.." Snape winced as he thought about Lily Evans.  
"Is there a problem?"  
"No," Snape replied hesitantly, "Go on."  
"So I travelled through the Ministry's Floo network to you. I had to find out for myself what you thought of it all. My hypothesis was incorrect, it seems. You were more sympathetic than I had anticipated. You even kissed me."  
"Ah, yes, the kiss," grinned Snape, "Another question, why did you pull away and then slap me."  
"Severus, I am Bellatrix Lestrange," she laughed, "I make the advances."

With that said, she grabbed his face and they began to kiss passionately on the dragon hide couch. Snape was somewhat taken aback by Bellatrix's spontaneous action, but that did not stop him from locking lips with the most beautiful Death Eater around. Snape fiddled about with Bellatrix's corset in an attempt to remove it and see her heaving chest. He eventually got it off and kissed Bella's breasts all over. She sighed seductively and pushed Snape's head down towards her pelvic area. He removed her midnight black skirt with his teeth to find delicate, lace underwear. Snape laughed mischievously and grazed Bella's thigh as she moaned in an attempt to encourage him. Before Snape could go any further, there was a familiar crack outside the front door. Rodolphus had returned.  
"Fuck," said Bella, "Rod's back, you better go, quick. Disapparate!"

Snape regained his composure and disapparated quickly. Rodolphus missed him by just a few seconds as he came in to find his wife lying on the couch with nothing but her panties on.  
"Bella!" he exclaimed, "What are you doing?"  
"Well," she said, trying to think of an excuse, "I realised that seeing a friend get sent down must be hard for you, so I wanted to surprise you."  
Rodolphus grinned and started to pick up where Snape left off.

The next day, Snape sat in his living room reading the latest edition of _The Daily Prophet. _The Brockdale Bridge had collapsed, and Madams Bones and Vance had both been brutally murdered. The Ministry had gone into uproar. Snape's self- imposed depression was interrupted by a knock at the door. Snape opened the door to find two soaking wet witches: Narcissa Malfoy, and her sister, Bellatrix.  
"Narcissa!" said Snape, feigning enthusiasm, "What a lovely surprise!"  
"Severus," she said, in a strained whisper, "May I have a word? I need you."  
"Come in."  
As Bellatrix passed Snape, the sexual tension in the air could have been cut with a butcher's knife.  
"Snape," she said curtly upon passing.  
"Bellatrix," he replied. As she walked in front of him, he smiled at the sight of her wonderful rear end.  
"Do sit down, ladies," said Snape, as he opened a bookcase with a flourish of his wand, "My gift from the Dark Lord, Wormtail, will get you something to drink. The elf-made wine will do."  
Bellatrix winced at the mention of the elf-made wine, the beverage which she and Snape consumed at Lestrange Manor the previous afternoon. Nonetheless, she joined in with Snape and Narcissa as they toasted Voldemort before drinking the wine.  
"Severus," said Narcissa, "I know it's not best of me to be here, I have been told to keep quiet about certain things, but.."  
"Then you should hold your tongue, Cissy, especially when you consider who we are with!" Bellatrix interrupted.  
Snape sensed that Bellatrix was merely putting on a facade for the sake of Narcissa, who would be angry if she found out that Snape and Bellatrix had been intimate the previous night. Snape played along with the charade, and a fake war of words ensued.  
"I do not trust you, Severus," growled Bellatrix.  
Narcissa began to sob as she feared the mild hostility between her sister and Snape would escalate into something more extreme.  
"Narcissa," said Snape, gazing at Bellatrix's arousing, heaving bosom, "Let Bellatrix finish, as clearly she wants to get something off of her chest. So, Bella, why don't you trust me."  
Bella pretended to launch off into a full scale rant explaining why she did not trust Snape, with reasons including the failure to procure the Philosopher's Stone, and why he hadn't killed Harry Potter. Snape retaliated with plausible explanations and pointed out some of Bellatrix's flaws, before returning to Narcissa.

"I do believe you required my help, Narcissa."  
"Yes, Severus, and I think it is only you who can help, what with Lucius being in Azkaban and everything."  
Tears ran down Narcissa's cheeks as she paused for breath.  
"The Dark Lord, himself, forbade me to speak of this..."  
"If the Dark Lord has told you to keep quiet, then you best do as your told," hissed Snape.  
"SEE!" cried Bellatrix, "Even this serpent agrees that you should stay quiet. What does _that _tell you?"  
A look of satisfaction spread across Bellatrix's hollow face that could very well have been genuine.

Snape stood up, sighed, and frowned at Narcissa.  
"I know of the plan," he said, in a voice so low that it could have been a whisper, "You are lucky, Narcissa. If I was none the wiser then you would have been guilty of great treachery to Lord Voldemort."  
"What?" shouted Bellatrix, "The Dark Lord told _you_?"  
"But, of course," Snape replied, sardonically.  
"Severus," Narcissa whispered, as a river of her tears continued to flow, "Draco, my son..."  
"You should be honoured, Cissy, as should Draco," Bellatrix said, with no emotion in her voice.  
Narcissa bit her lip, then said, "He's only sixteen, Snape, this is too dangerous for him. It is simply revenge for Lucius' blunder at the Ministry!"  
"I cannot change the Dark Lord's mind. Lucius fucked up at the Ministry, and found himself up shit creek without a wand. Voldemort is very angry. So, yes, it is revenge. However, Draco could be successful, with my assistance."

"Oh, Severus," Narcissa breathed, "Thank you."  
"I will try, Narcissa."  
"If you are there to protect him, will you make the Unbreakable Vow?"  
"WORTHLESS!" Bellatrix exclaimed, "Of course, he'll try, but when it matters the most, he'll slither back into this hole like the coward he is, just like the Dark Lord tells him to."  
Snape paused as he contemplated continuing the facade, but instead he whispered, "Take out your wand, Bella."  
Bellatrix followed Snape's instruction as he and Narcissa joined hands, and Bella placed the tip of the wand over their linked arms.  
"Will you, Severus Snape," said Narcissa, "watch over my son Draco, as he attempts to fulfil the Dark Lord's wishes?"  
"I will," said Snape.  
A red hot wire crept out of Bella's wand and wrapped itself around Snape and Narcissa's arms.  
"And, will you, to the best of your ability, protect him from harm."  
"I will," said Snape, as a second wire followed the first wire's trail.  
"And, should Draco fail, will you carry out the deed that the Dark Lord has ordered Draco to perform?"  
"I will," said Snape.  
Bellatrix was actually shocked as another wire wrapped round Snape and Narcissa's arms, and they broke apart.  
"I think we are done here," said Bellatrix, "Come along, Narcissa."  
Narcissa left the room. Bellatrix looked at Snape and licked her lips. Snape smiled, and she followed her sister. Snape's smile covered more secrets that he held inside, concealed from even Bellatrix.

**[A/N I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Chapter 3 will not be uploaded for a few days yet. My apologies.]**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- The Second Loyalty

**[A/N Molly, Shannon, if you're reading this, I apologise for the joke later on in this chapter. I had to get one in somewhere.]**

_One week earlier_

Snape found himself in his study in his home in Spinner's End, pondering over the events of the last three weeks. The death of Sirius Black, the day that Cornelius Fudge abdicated his authority as Minister of Magic, and how he was in turn replaced by one Rufus Scrimgeour, a man whose consistency was doubted by Snape, an avid supporter of Cornelius Fudge. After all, anyone who did not support Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, was a friend of Severus Snape. He then thought of Bellatrix Lestrange. Bellatrix had come to Snape after murdering Sirius. This still troubled Snape, as he wondered why Bella had came to him of all people, instead of going to a member of her immediate family. Snape then experienced goosebumps after recalling the sweet, soft lips of Bellatrix, touching his, and holding her in his arms. It was truly magical, but was it enough? Snape yearned for more. _I must see her, _Snape thought to herself, _I need Lily. Wait, Lily? NO! Bellatrix! _

Whilst he was consulting the angel and the devil on his shoulders, a tawny owl flew through the window grasping a letter with its beak. _Oh shit, _thought Snape, as he saw a familiar crest which was drawn onto the owl's body, _it's a Hogwarts owl, and this must be serious._  
Snape cautiously opened the letter, and recognised the handwriting of Albus Dumbledore in emerald ink:  
_Severus,  
I require your assistance with a most severe matter that I face. I have sustained an injury and, as an expert in Potions and the Dark Arts, I would like you to venture to the castle as soon as humanely possible. I shall temporarily lift the enchantment which prohibits Apparition into the castle so that you can come directly to my office. I expect to see you promptly._

Yours faithfully,

_A.P.W.B Dumbledore_

Snape read the letter several times to make sure that Dumbledore was deadly serious. Snape regarded the fact that Dumbledore trusted him greatly, and remembered everything that Dumbledore had done for him before. Snape put on his travelling cloak and stepped into the hall. Before he forgot, he shouted to his newly appointed servant, Peter Pettigrew:  
"Wormtail?" bellowed Snape, "I'm going out. Do not break anything, and if there isn't food on the table when I come back I'll kick your arsehole in!"  
Snape laughed as he considered the incredulous insult he had just thrown Wormtail's way, and Disapparated on his front doorstep.

A matter of seconds later, Snape found himself inside the office of the Headmaster of Hogwarts, who was slumped in his chair at the writing desk.  
"Albus!" exclaimed Snape, who was taken aback by the sight of the greatest wizard who ever lived, semi-conscious and vulnerable.  
"Severus," slurred Dumbledore, whilst holding up his right hand, which was denatured and darkened, "Help me."  
Snape wanted to ask what was wrong, but as he escalated the three steps which took him closer to Dumbledore, he caught sight of a ring which had a stone cracked down the middle, and the sword of Godric Gryffindor lying beside it.  
"Oh my God! One moment, Albus, I'll go down to the dungeon and conjure something up. Stay with me."

Ten minutes later, Snape returned with a goblet full of thick golden potion.  
"Drink this, Albus," he said, in a low voice.  
Snape pointed his wand at Dumbledore's injured hand and began to whisper incantations, in what was almost a serenade.  
"I'm sorry Severus," muttered Dumbledore, "I did not think the curse which the ring contained would have affected me this badly."  
"It's a wonder that you've returned, Albus," growled Snape, "That ring has done a severe amount of damage to your hand, the curse inside it is one of extraordinary power. Why did you even put it on?"  
Dumbledore grimaced with pain.  
"You're right, it was most foolish of me. The temptation was overwhelming."  
"Tempation?" thundered Snape.  
There was no reply.

Dumbledore examined his hand as though it were an artefact on display in a museum.  
"Thank you, Severus. You have been most impeccable. How long will the curse take to kill me?"  
"I estimate a year, Albus. The potion will contain the curse to your hand temporarily, but it will spread," Snape replied, a hint of anger still in his voice, a hint which mixed with sympathy.  
"I am fortunate enough to have you, Severus," Dumbledore smiled, at the prospect of having a year to win.  
Snape stormed down into the lobby of the office.  
"Do not ignore me, Severus," cried Dumbledore, "You know as well as I do that the Dark Lord wants me dead at the hands of Draco Malfoy."  
Snape returned to the desk and sat down at the seat which Harry Potter usually occupied. He scowled and said:  
"Nobody expects Draco to actually kill you, Albus. The Dark Lord is taking his anger out on Lucius for failing to retrieve the prophecy. It would torture Lucius and Narcissa to see Draco pay for his father's mistakes."  
"So, the boy has just as long to live as I do, then," Dumbledore said, frowning, "I presume that if Draco fails, Voldemort will seek your assistance, just as I have done tonight."

Snape just looked at Dumbledore, for he was lost for words.  
"You must be the one to kill me, Severus, in order for Voldemort to put all of his trust in you."  
"Do you think Voldemort foresees a time when he will not require you to serve him at Hogwarts?" continued Dumbledore.  
"Yes, for he thinks he will have the school, soon," replied Snape, finally.  
"If that is the case, then do I trust you to protect the children of Hogwarts, at all costs?"  
Snape nodded as if his head thought for itself.  
"You must pretend to help the Malfoy boy in order to figure out what exactly he is planning to do. You're his favourite teacher, it seems."  
"I have friends within the family," said Snape, as Bellatrix crossed his mind, "But Draco seems to think I have replaced Lucius."  
"Just try, Severus, I am confident that you will do what is right."  
"One question," said Severus, raising his finger, "If you are dying already, why not have Draco kill you instead?"  
"I do not want to be held responsible for Draco's soul being maimed, just like his master."  
"Oh, that's all well and good for Draco!" Snape shouted, once again losing his cool, "Has it crossed your brilliant mind that I have a soul too?"  
"Do not raise your voice, Severus," said Dumbledore, calmly. " You know yourself what damage will be done to your soul if you assist me in death. I only ask this favour of you because I know that it is a certainty that I will die, just like it is a certainty that those two Slytherin girls who speak of Pigfarts are sure to get nowhere if they think better of a different school from Hogwarts."  
"Yes," said Snape, "That Green girl is particularly worrying."  
"But we digress," said Dumbledore, "I must say that I prefer to die quickly, as opposed to being killed by either the werewolf, Greyback, or Madam Lestrange, who likes to play with her food."  
_Oh yes she does, _thought Snape, erotically, as he nodded curtly to Dumbledore, as his blue eyes pierced Snape's black eyes in a way that Snape had never seen before.  
"Thank you, Severus," said Dumbledore, as Snape disapparated back to Spinner's End.

Snape collapsed into his armchair in his living room, and clutched his chest for he was breathing frantically. How could he kill Dumbledore, the man who had given him a job, and defended the allegations that he was still a Death Eater, and had trusted him more than anyone else in the wizarding world. Other than Bellatrix Evans of course, or Lily Lestrange. Snape's head was a mess, and he decided to sleep on everything he had said, thought and done that night. He decided to go no further, and crashed out on his armchair...


End file.
